Dance for Me
by Gaara'sGoddess
Summary: An annoying party turns into something better when someone gives the kazekage a lap dance for his birthday.


**My first fanfic for the public. Please be nice. :)  
**

* * *

**DANCE FOR ME**

* * *

Turning twenty-one was a big deal or so Naruto told him so many times. Personally Gaara could do without all the streamers, balloons and raucous music. Every fangirl and fanboy in every country he'd ever been to seemed to have been invited to this party. Everyone was wishing him a happy birthday, congratulating him, and letting their touches linger a little too long when they patted his back, shook his hand, or managed to hook their arm under his.

None of the touches were from anyone he cared about. And not from the one person he most wanted to touch him.

Gaara wanted _out_.

He made his excuses, and glared and threatened but in the end had to summon his sand to get away from them. They were so annoying and he didn't even want to be here in the first place.

Outside, Gaara sighed with relief. He was free. The nerves and tension from having to deal with all those people fell away. But quickly he realised he wasn't alone.

"Oh, no you don't Gaara!" His idiotic blond friend from Konoha.

Gaara turned to face Naruto, remembering he had that sage thing going on so would of course quickly find the red head. "You can't leave without getting your birthday present from me!"

Before Gaara could stop him, the blond was grabbing his arm and pulling him. He thought Naruto was taking him back to the party, but the sounds of celebration grew distant. There was a side building to where his other friends and acquaintances and people he hated were celebrating, where the lights were low and he couldn't sense anyone inside. "You gotta do this. It's the best birthday present ever!"

A darkened room, with only the outside light to see anything, and a suspiciously broken lock on the door; he couldn't shake the idea he was falling into a trap. Inside, the windows were high and there was soft light in the centre, where a chair sat. Gaara didn't remember what this room was supposed to be for.

Naruto steered him toward the chair as Gaara finally reacted by stopped. "You'll love it: trust me."

The blond jinchuriki pushed the former tanuki host into the chair. "If you stay there and don't get up until it's over, I promise I won't nag you to go back to the party. And I'll cover for you," he added when Gaara looked dubious. "So you can escape."

Gaara sighed. What Naruto had planned right now couldn't be as bad as having fangirls and fanboys hover over him he supposed. "Get this over with."

"Okay!"

All the lights went out and Gaara regretted suddenly what he was doing. Five seconds passed and he knew Naruto had left. Whomever was with him now was suppressing their chakra. Light filtered in slowly and flashing colours from neon lights shone down on the chair suddenly.

'_A woman?'_

She stood just outside the light, a silhouette against the darkness. As she neared him, he took in the shape of her body; a soft sound could be heard, almost like music. It rose in pitch until he recognised the melody. Gaara's adam's apple bobbed and he realised what she was about to do.

He'd never had a lap dance before. Not on purpose since he was often hounded by girls wanting to get in his pants. He only knew the basics on what to expect. His palms were sweaty and he gripped his trousers grateful this wasn't happening in front of the party goers.

Somehow, he automatically knew who she was, but couldn't admit that maybe he was getting what or who he wanted. Naruto didn't know he liked her, right?

'_Of course he does.'_

The girl began to dance, swaying expertly in time with the music, making his mouth dry. There was only one person he was attracted to. Her clothes were sexy but not slutty and the dancewear was exotic; she shimmied and the pale, smooth skin caught his eye. Gaara watched her dance as she moved painfully slowly toward him.

With her body on display, and very little left to the imagination, Gaara's eyes had not registered the faint hint of pink strands behind that elaborately decorated mask. She paused directly in front of him parting her legs to almost straddle him, then leaned forward; her breasts in his face and body aligned with his. Gaara turned his head to inhale her scent; she couldn't hide her scent from him and he knew it so well.

It was his first indication to her that he liked what she was doing, so she continued, more confidently, twisting, turning, dancing, and wiggling her perfect body against him. He struggled to keep his own body's reactions under control as the tempo of the music changed and she turned away from him, her bare back tempting him to reach out. She sighed expectantly when his fingers touched her flesh but did not dwell on the sensations.

When she finish the next round, her pert arse bouncing not once, not twice, but three times against the front of his trousers, it finally occurred to him.

'_Is she wearing a wig?'_

Then she spun around and straddled him, pressing her groin into his and pretending to ride him for a few seconds, before returning to a less touch and more tease routine; a spin, wiggle of the hips, arms raised to accentuate the shape of her breasts, more hip swaying in time with the music.

'_That has to be a wig.'_

Then she leant forward, her masked face hovering inches from his. Gaara watched in awe as she licked her lips, suddenly very grateful her mask didn't cover the lower half of her face. She made a move as though to kiss him, and then veered off at the last second to kiss the tattoo on his forehead instead.

'_I swear, if this is Naruto's way of teasing me for liking Sakura…'_

He was having trouble. Closing his eyes for a moment, and gripping the edges of his chair, Gaara tried to will his body to stop reacting to her. He was horrified that anyone other than Sakura could make him so…

His eyes flew open to see the smirk on the woman's face; the knowing look of lust reflected back on him. And he knew. He already knew. But now it was right in his face:

'_It IS Sakura…'_

His upstairs brain stopped working.

As Gaara was debating between the two scenarios of Sakura having gone mad or Naruto blackmailing her into doing this, Sakura was blowing him a kiss and sauntering out of the room.

He groaned. Naruto must've left entirely because Gaara sat alone in the almost dark for a full twenty seconds, trying to absorb what had just happened. She was the only one he'd wanted to touch him and now she had. He didn't know what he was supposed to do about that. Slowly he got up, fixed his trousers; he _ached_ from her attentions, and then summoned his sand once more, to beat her to her destination.

**.**

**.**

"Why?"

Sakura had just finally made it home, embarrassed beyond belief by what she'd just done, and remembering how much she'd always wanted to do that, when she was startled by Gaara's question. She hadn't even sensed his chakra behind her hotel door. Suna had strict security but the kazekage could go anywhere he wanted to and no-one would think of stopping him.

During her dance, she'd spotted the look of recognition in Gaara's eyes, and was looking forward to spending a quiet night trying to calm down, when the object of her fantasies turned on her living room light before she could.

He was leaning casually on the wall next to her, startling Sakura into jumping back a good few feet.

'_Damn it why does he have to be so intimidating!'_

And never mind that he'd entered the hotel room without permission, and taken the shortcut of using his sand to get in here before she did; the look on his face told her he wasn't going to leave until she answered his questions.

"Why?" She croaked, mentally berating herself. She cleared her throat. "Whatever do you mean, Kaze-"

"Don't play games."

She was still wearing the outfit; Sakura'd thrown a long coat over herself, but he knew she was still wearing it. They both knew it. She hadn't had time to change.

"Sakura…"

She licked her lips, knowing the game was up. "I wanted to."

Gaara wanted to ask if Naruto had bribed or blackmailed her but she'd _wanted_ to give him a lap dance? Did she know he liked her, too?

Gaara shook his head, not worrying about that right now, not when the object of his desires had shown interest in him. He strode over to her, noting how her eyes widened and her lips parted in anticipation. His hands divested her of her coat and he looked down at her costume, at how it pushed her breasts up and he could see down them. They were amazing.

"My eyes are up here," she said, huffing.

Gaara smiled and kissed her. It was his first kiss and he didn't know what he was doing but instinct drove him on. Sakura moaned, reacting by throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her body into his. He felt his body responding again, against his will, but he liked it. Her groin pressed into his and he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his and Gaara carried her to the bedroom.

Without words, they both knew what they wanted from each other, and spent the whole night taking it.

* * *

**Was that good? What do you think? :)**


End file.
